


Harem of Flames

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Flaming Harem [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Shameless Smut, Twincest, Why Did I Write This?, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Being in a harem filled with hot, sexy women does have its perks. Especially if said harem is filled with redheads who are a part of a religion you have no idea of.





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a moan as you feel the tongues of the green-haired with red tints Stormclash and Skyburst at your testicles, and Pyra Magna is sucking your dick off with her lovely mouth of hers. “That feels so good, girls…” You sigh, elated.

Dust Up grabs your face and pulls you into a kiss, while Jumpstream is licking and nipping at your neck like an animal. Primus be praised, indeed!

Pyra pulls away from your cock and licks her ruby red lips. “(Name), did anyone ever tell you that you’re quite well endowed?” She slyly licks your glans and giggles.

“I-ooh!” You gasp as you feel the twins now suck on your balls eagerly. “I-I’m aware…!” You glance towards the masturbating Rust Dust in the corner, who is watching you all with bedroom eyes. “And I have been told.”

The flame-haired woman smiles and takes your erection between her large bosoms, giving it a warm hug. “It is a perfect fit for my breasts.” She then massages your dick with her tits.

You let out a moan as the nude Torchbearers work on your body, Dust Up licking your face sensually, Jumpstream still giving you hickeys, Stormclash and Skyburst still playing with your balls, and now Pyra rubbing her breasts all over your rod. This is heaven, or close to it.

Suddenly, the chamber doors swung open and air blew into the room. “What is this?” A deep, feminine voice called out. The Torchbearers stopped and stared in shock. You saw the face of a very perturbed Mistress of Flame. “By Solus Prime, what are you all doing?”

“We were only helping (Name) to relax after his hard work…” Pyra felt her face flush in shame and embarrassment.

“Without consulting me first? For shame, my children.” The Mistress began to undo her cloak and began to shed her robes off, revealing her tantalizing naked body in front of you. She strode towards you in an elegant gait; the three Torchbearers moving aside to let her approach you. “I see they’ve already prepared you well, (Name).”

“M-Mistress, Y-You look so-“You were silenced as she placed a kiss upon your lips as she sat upon your cock, her pussy swallowing it all up. You feel her arms around your neck and her ass on your thighs. “Mmmm…”

The Mistress then pulls away and smiles at you, suddenly rising up and beginning to ride your cock, her buttocks slamming onto your lap. “I do hope you’ll feel better with me, (Name).”

You feel hands on your legs and knees, the three Torchbearers having the courage to come close to you both. You peer from behind the Mistress to see Stormclash nuzzling against the side of her left buttock, and Skyburst planting kisses to the side of her right. You can’t quite see Pyra, but considering the red blush on the Mistress’s face, she must be licking or touching her butt cheeks.

Then Dust Up and Jumpstream emerge from either side of you and began to lick at the Mistress’s armpits and under her breasts on occasion. You stare at the crimson haired, golden-eyed woman in front of you, still riding your throbbing dick despite her girls servicing her. 

“Ahh…!” The Mistress pants heavily. “My children are so eager to help please their mistress…” She leans forward and plants a quick kiss on your lips. “And I can feel you inside me, ready and willing to release…”

“I-I-I…!” You sputter out, staring dead-on into the Mistress’s gold eyes.

“Do it, (Name). Mark me…!” She breathes out.

With a cry, you blow your load into the Mistress’s womb, hearing her loud moan sends a shiver down your spine. She then leans against you, placing her head against the crook of your neck. You hear another loud shrill cry, Rust Dust, having come from seeing the spectacle you did with the Mistress.

Your ears pick up the sound of lips smacking against each other and a sigh, as Pyra lets out a pleased hum from behind the Mistress’s rear. “The Mistress is pleased. Pity that it wasn’t me that was riding you.”

“Maybe next time,” You groan out. “Right now, I just wanna rest with you girls and get clean later…” You see the rest of the Torchbearers still idly licking and kissing over the Mistress’s prone form on you.

“Fair enough, (Name).” Pyra chuckled as you felt your cock being pulled out from underneath the Mistress’s rear and being cleaned off by the other redhead. It was good to be in a harem filled with beautiful, luscious women sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

As you walk through the corridors of the hallway, you spot Rust Dust leaning against a pillar, giving you a lusty smile. Out of all the Torchbearers, she was the most interested in you, mostly because she often wanted you to stick your member inside her.

“Hey (Name), how’s it going?” She smiles at you, giving you a wink as she plays with the hem of her tunic, which showed off her long, luscious legs. “Are you bored like me, too?”

“Actually, yeah…” You reply, feeling a little bored from watching the spacious scenery the Camien landscape had to offer. It was nice and all, but you really needed something…more.

“I know the feeling, sweetspark.” Rust Dust smiled and walked up towards you. “So, you wanna do it?”

“…Here?” You gesture around the open hallway, where the courtyard was in front of them. “Where someone could see?”

“Of course, (Name),” The raven-haired woman grins wickedly as she lifts up her tunic, revealing her bare pussy in front of you. “This is the best place to do it! Isn’t it fun and risky?”

“You sure are crazy, I’ll give you that.” You sigh, slowly dropping your pants on the floor. “But you’re right. I’ll blame you if people catch us, though.”

“Let ‘em catch us! I wanna see their reactions!” Rust Dust jumps up and wraps her arms and legs around you, your hands latch onto her plump ass to help her keep her balance. You hear her giggle lecherously as she plants a wet kiss onto your lips, sliding her tongue into your mouth eagerly.

You two spend a moment kissing each other before pulling away, gasping. “Primus, that was hot.” Rust breathed out, licking her lips. “So, ready to stick it in me now?”

“Wait a minute,” You reply as you gently aim your cock towards her entrance and press the glans against her labia. “Ready?”

“I was born ready.” The dark-haired woman growls at you. With that, you slide your thick, meaty erection deep into Rust, making her howl loudly as her screams echo throughout the hall. “FUCK, (Name)!”

You proceed to do just that, as you thrust deep into her pussy, feeling her petite breasts jiggle against your chest. “Primus, you’re really getting tight on me!” You grunt.

“I-I can’t help it! Your dick is so big!” She cries out as she clings to you tighter, her breath getting hotter. You feel her thighs pressing against your sides and her buttocks jiggling underneath your fingers. “Fuck! Fuck me silly, (Name)!”

“Gonna cum soon,” You reply, feeling Rust Dust’s pussy juices coating your dick, knowing she was close to coming too.

“Oh, yeah, let’s do it together!” Rust pants hard as she grips your shoulders. “Go ahead and bust that nut of yours first!”

You close your eyes and let out a groan, blasting your seed deep into her pussy as Rust lets out a scream of her own, coming at the same time. Feeling weak, you slowly sink down on the floor, with Rust Dust clinging to you, resting her head on the crook of your neck.

“How was that?” You ask her.

“Oh, slag, I have never been fragged like that before!” Rust gasps out. “Primus, I knew it was a good idea to do this!”

“I’m glad to hear that.” You chuckle as you give her ass a good grope, earning you a pleased squeal as Rust Dust then plants several kisses on your face. At least this beat strolling around and looking at the greenery.


	3. Chapter 3

You let out a sigh as you soak in the large bath, feeling the warm water around your bare skin. This was a nice way to unwind. At least the Mistress knew how to live. “This is so good,” You sighed.

“We agree,” Stormclash appeared the left side of you, slipping into the water, nude.

“This is so much better with you, (Name).” Skyburst slid in from your right side, pressing her nude body against yours.

“Girls…” You sigh, rolling your eyes. “Both of you always say that every time we take a bath.”

“And we always…” Skyburst replied, planting a kiss on your cheek.

“…Mean it.” Stormclash licks the nape of your neck.

“I g-get it…” You stammer nervously. “You guys really like to give me comfort.” A gasp escapes your lips as Stormclash’s hand begins to stroke your balls gingerly. “Oh, fuck!”

“We also know…” Stormclash purred warmly.

“…That you like having your genitals played, (Name).” Skyburst giggled as she massaged your dick under the water.

You let out a series of pitiful squeals and moans, no one to hear but the sisters. Primus, you felt helpless under their skilled hands. “U-Urgh, guys, the w-water, you’re gonna get it dirty…”

“Well, then, we can’t have that,” Skyburst pulls her hand away as well as her sister, and climbs onto you and grasps your member, guiding it towards her pussy. 

“Besides, your seed is just too precious to waste in the water.” Stormclash licks her lips as she gropes her sister’s plush, soft ass, giving it a good squeeze. 

You feel your cock throbbing as Skyburst sinks down onto your rod, her pussy walls clinging to it. Automatically, your hands cling to her hips, feeling her starting to move. “Fuuuck…!”

“You like her pussy, (Name)?” Stormclash asks, slipping her hands under her sister’s arms and grabbing her large breasts. “Wait until you stick that fat piece of meat into me.”

Skyburst moans loudly, from both your cock thrusting into her, and from her sister kissing and licking her neck and fondling her breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples on occasion. “Oh, yes! Make me come, both of you!”

“Coming right-” You grunt as you barely have the time to even finish the sentence, your cock deciding to blast its payload deep into Skyburst’s womb, making her cry out in passionate pleasure. She clings to you for a moment, before Stormclash pulls her off of you and sets her down beside you.

“Now, (Name), it’s my turn.” Stormclash grabs your semi-erect cock in your hands and works to make it full mast once more.

“W-Wait, Storm, I j-just came…” You protest weakly.

“Like I said, it’s my turn to have my core creamed.” The other twin leans into your face and kisses you quickly and licks her lips lustfully. “And I want you hard.”

Skyburst lets out a moan as she watches her sister start to mount your now-erect cock by sticking it into her asshole and reaches out to rub her butt cheeks softly. You let out a groan, feeling the different texture of Stormclash’s anal tunnel. 

“You ready for this, (Name)?” Stormclash grins at you. “I won’t be gentle as my sister.”

“G-Go ahead…” You pant, jokingly. “C-Can’t be any worse than what she did…”

“Famous last words,” With that, Stormclash begins to move, slamming her ass up and down roughly onto your thighs, scattering water all over. Meanwhile, Skyburst proceeds to repeat what her sister was doing to her. 

You hear Stormclash growling and moaning fiercely, from milking your cock with her ass and her sister teasing her breasts and marking her neck and face with her lips and tongue. This was certainly going to be a repeat. “Primus, make me cum hard! I need it so bad!”

“Oh, shit, I’m coming again!” You cry out, feeling your climax rise up and your cock pulsing inside Stormclash’s rectum. With a squeal, you shoot your seed deep inside the twin on you, her screaming moan sending shivers down your spine.

Skyburst helps her sister get off of you, setting her down beside you. You let out a sigh, feeling the heat from the sex and water surround you. “Oh, fuck, that was amazing.”

“We couldn’t have…” Skyburst replies, smiling.

“…Said it better ourselves.” Stormclash grins at you.

You reach out and pull the twins into your embrace, which they return eagerly, and relax in the bath, enjoying the feeling of their nude bodies against yours.


	4. Chapter 4

You let out a sigh as you rest on the pillows in the viewing chamber. The sunset is nice, but something feels missing. Suddenly, you feel a weight upon you as you turn to see Dust Up lying on you, smiling. 

“C-Can I help you, Dust?” You grunt.

“Can’t a femme just lie here enjoying the sunset with you?” She purrs and nuzzles against you lovingly. Out of all the Torchbearers, she was the most hard-headed about things she had her eye one. You were one of them.

“A-Aren’t you supposed to be with Jumpstream?” You ask.

“She’s busy with something else,” Dust Up growls, lust filling her voice as she slides her hand into your trousers and strokes your cock. “And I can’t wait for her to get back. I’ve been horny for a while now.”

“At least just wait until we get back to the bed…” You were cut off as Dust grabbed your pants and pulled them down, your erection flopping out in the open air. 

“I need your meat stick, (Name).” Dust hissed into your ear, her tongue brushing against your earlobe. “I want it.”

“Ok, you win.” You sigh, knowing better than getting between a woman and her prize. You feel Dust Up place her mouth on your rod, sucking on it eagerly. That felt so good…

A moment passes before you cum inside the woman’s mouth, watching Dust swallow your load and pull away from your cock. “Yummy,” She purrs deeply, licking her lips. “I can’t wait to taste more of you.”

“W-What’s stopping you?” You couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

“Good point.” She leans forwards and roughly kisses you, embracing you as she begins to shed her clothes. Soon, her nude form stands before you and she grabs your penis once again, trying to get it up. “C’mon, give it to me, (Name).”

You feel your dick get hard once more, and Dust moves to lower herself upon your member, her pussy sinking down on it. “Oh, Primus…” She moans as she grips your shoulders and begins to ride you, her ass slapping against your thighs.

“Fuck!” You grunt and grab Dust Up, throwing you both onto the pillows on the floor and begin to thrust deep into her, causing her to scream out. “I’m tired of being the horse in this relationship!”

“Oh, slag!” Dust Up cries out, giving you a look crossed with lust and frustration. “What the pit has gotten into you, (Name)?”

“The same thing that’s going to be inside you, woman!” You snarl as you speed up your thrusting, feeling her pussy walls cling tightly to your rod. “Fuck! I’m gonna bust a nut!”

The throbbing of your cock builds up as you let out a roar, cumming inside Dust and listening to her screaming moans.

As you pull out of her and slump back onto a pillow, Dust Up sits up and lets out a groan, her pussy spitting out the white seed. “Damn, (Name), I don’t know what was that about, but I like it.” She licks her lips seductively and winks at you.

You let out a sigh and wonder how Jumpstream is gonna take this…


	5. Chapter 5

You let out a sigh as you watch Jumpstream peer over your shoulder as you read a book. “…Can I help you?”

“Oh, don’t mind me! I was just wondering what kind of book you’re reading, (Name)!” The energetic woman smiles upon you, her smile giving you all sorts of weird feelings. It was starting to do things to you, to be honest.

“It’s… a romance book.” You reply slowly.

“Oooh, How exciting!” Jumpstream’s eyes twinkle brightly at you.

You let out a sigh and flip a page. You were so absorbed in your novel, that you didn’t notice the sound of clothes dropping onto the floor. As you turn back, you see a naked Jumpstream giggling at you. “…Why are you nude?”

“Because I saw a sex scene in the book. A scene that I want to reenact with you,” Jump purred, wrapping her arms around your neck. “I want to do it, (Name).”

“I figured.” You sigh as you begin to pull down your pants and boxers, earning a squeal from the redhead above you. A yelp escapes from your lips as Jumpstream straddles you and plants her pert ass on your lap, grinding against your now-erect cock.

“Now, take me and make me yours!” Jump breathes into your face, lust in her eyes. “Ram that thick rod into my box…”

The sound of your heartbeat echoes in your ears as you let your libido do the talking, you lifting Jumpstream up and impaling her pussy with your dick, making her scream out in joy. You feel her ass slapping against your thighs as you pound her core with reckless abandon. 

“OH, YES! FRAG! FRAG ME, (Name)!” Jumpstream howls near-deliriously. Her big breasts bounce with each thrust to her pussy, her glazed eyes looking at only you.

You growl fiercely as you spin around and push her back into the comfy chair, pushing your cock deep into her folds, enjoying the sound of her screaming moans. “Take it, woman! Take my seed!” With that, you throw back and let out a roar, shooting your white gold deep into her womb.

Jumpsteam lets out a loud, wailing moan, embracing you tightly and holding on, as if you were a bird that was about to fly away right now. After a moment passes, the two of you break away and you pull out of her pussy. “Oh, (Name), that was lovely…”

“Er, yeah. Don’t tell Dust Up about this. I don’t want her getting jealous.” You sheepishly reply. Jumpstream just giggles at you and leans forwards, kissing you. Well, at least you did manage to recreate the scene from your book…


End file.
